User talk:Wazam123
Welcome Hi, welcome to 8Realms Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Wazam123 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Krayfish (Talk) 13:08, May 22, 2011 Editing Program Yo Wazam123 i was wondering what program you use to cut out the Research tiles in your pictures, really want to get the best quality picture :) Hotty 1231 22:42, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey hotty, you can use any photo editing software (mspaint, photoshop, gimp, paint.net) what ever you prefer. They all do the same thing, just some do it easier. When you take a research topic, the picture size should be''' 64 pixels by 64 pixels'. And when you upload a picture, upload it as a full size image not a thumbnail. Hope this helped, good luck! -wazam123 01:44, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Unit screenies Hiya, how do you get the layout right with a full size image? Like here: http://8realms.wikia.com/wiki/Re-Curve_Bowmen When I changed the pic in http://8realms.wikia.com/wiki/Demi_Lancers to full size, the layout got messed up :/ Hey, you want to make the image full size, like you did, but in order to prevent getting the layout messed up, you drag the image infont of all of the text. Like left-click and drag the image infront of all of the words. If this doesnt work for you, pm me again. -Wazam123 22:35, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Okay, now I can't get Mangonels to work :( Melarish 22:09, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Units I saw you're planning on editing all units ;). I made a infobox to make it a bit easier; Template:Infobox unit. It's enclosed at Spearmen already. -- 06:35, June 13, 2011 (UTC) oh wow, thanks, that will help alot. -Wazam123 16:50, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Toolkit changes Hey man, thanks for the changes to the Toolkit page. If you have any suggestions for future features/improvements let me know! Thanks again! no problem, who ever you are :P -Wazam123 20:46, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Just wanted to Say Hi! Just wanted to say Hi! Your Awesome btw. Frozen Ember 21:52, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi! thanks fot the complement :D -Wazam123 20:46, June 15, 2011 (UTC) New Military infobox opinion Hi, I saw the image showing the new military infobox format sent by you. It looked very nice and I think it can be used in the unit pages. Just tell me if you are also satisfied with it and, then the old infobox will be replaced by this one and it will be used in all unit pages. Anchit1 05:26, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Dear Wazam123, I can easily make you that new infobox, but eehm, I don't think it's needed. I built the other one first, but this is shorter and seems to be more clear. Other question: Do we need more infoboxes? I like to build them ;). (Like infobox building/Task/Age or something? Just ask me ;) --Zorak plorak 16:28, June 16, 2011 (UTC), the maker of that infobox :P Zora, see that infobox below and tell what u think. Anchit1 16:49, June 16, 2011 (UTC) New military infobox v2 Hi again, straingt to the topic. I like the updated format. But I think that removing the 'age' part and the removing the resources that are not needed would look cool. Take an example of the picture you sent: In the picture to the right, if remove the age column and the the resources that are not requ- ired (wood and stone) we would get the picture to the left.(Oh and i didnt create the infobox) Tell me which one looks good. Oh for the age thing, we can add something in the text like "this troop can be unlocked by researching *insert research name* during *insert age link*. What do you think??? Anchit1 16:45, June 16, 2011 (UTC) I (Zaros262) think it looks better. 6:50 June 20, 2011 (UTC) It's me again Hi once again, you know the topic right? Well, if you really want to keep the age column then its ok. And seeing that a unit doesn't last forever, how about modifying the info in the age column a little bit and instead of writing only the age it's unlocked, how about writing the age it's unlocked as well as the age after which the unit becomes obsolete. Int the case of our testing infobox, we'll add the feudal age also. I'm too lazy to edit that infobox atm (that colspan and rowspan thing is tiring lol) so I'll just describr the box in words. In the age box, there will be "Classical & Feudal" written. And all other things are perfect (at least in my opinion). Again, tell me what you think :) Anchit1 04:20, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Page Titles...? After reading this (the bit about titles), I'm kind of confused. If you're making a page where the title of it is the title of a researcheable technology, would the second word count as a proper noun, and be, therefore, capitalized? Zaros - Ancient god of Runescape 10:53, June 18, 2011 (UTC) i see what you are saying, i really dont know. I alwyas counted it as a proper noun, but to be sure, you should ask an admin. -Wazam123 13:36, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Another message regarding the military format Ok my brain cells are almost dead now because of this "new military format" I think that age should be kept for now and resources that are not needed should be kept away. That would do for now. The infobox is almost perfect now and it should do very well until the beta ends. Oh I forgot to say hi, so.... Hi wazam :P Anchit1 17:42, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Page Renaming I assume you're the one changing the page names from 'Blah Blah' to 'Blah blah.' I'd like to say thanks a lot for doing that - I would have done it myself but I was gone yesterday. Oh well - happy Fodders Day (Fathers, lol), not that I'm saying you do or don't have any children, nor am I saying that you are or aren't a man/boy/guy. Well this is awkward. Zaros - Ancient god of Runescape 19:58, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah i was fixing up some titles yesterday. I am starting with Ancient and working foward. This shouldn't be too much of a problem anymore becasue only like 25% of the pages are left to check. Lol at the Socially Awkward Penguin Meme. -Wazam123 20:04, June 19, 2011 (UTC) For some reason the link didn't work. I guess it either worked for you, or you didn't get to see the actual joke :( -Zaros, Ancient god of Runescape 20:04, June 28, 2011 (UTC) ...what? After using the {[stub}} at the top of a page, sometimes it makes a random little and then does the template. Do you have any idea what this is? It's hard to notice since it's off in a corner with no info around it on the page, just other stuff in the Wiki that you don't look at anyway, but once you do notice it, it makes you wonder how many pages it's managed to sneak its way into... anyway, I just don't know and I was wondering if you did. Oh, and I forgot how to change my signature. If you could answer that question, too, I'd be ''mighty ''grateful. -lol Zaros - Ancient god of Runescape 18:47, June 20, 2011 (UTC) %nbsp is (for some reason) put into the pages when there is an error in the page code. When viewing a page in source mode, %nbsp leaves a space. This most likely appeared on your pages becasue of an error with copying a templete, the one you were putting on pages. to change your signature (and other setting) go here: http://8realms.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Preferences -Wazam123 21:10, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Wazam. :) I have another question, though. Below the editing screen, there's a box labeled 'Summary:' Is this the summary for the article or the summary for your edit? Also, do you use these, because I haven't been due to my lack of knowing what it's for? -Zaros, Ancient god of Runescape 20:06, June 28, 2011 (UTC) its for the summary of your edit -Wazam123 22:26, June 30, 2011 (UTC) You too? Or another explanation? I've been becoming rather inactive lately, and I decided to check to see how active you've been. I noticed that you made only one edit today, and two yesterday - I've been making 1-3 edits for the past few days now as well. While my 'deal' is that this Wiki has been mostly completed to the best of what I can do (I'm about 25% of the way through the game), so I'm losing a bit of interest in editing the Wiki, I'd like to know what has caused you to lower your output? I'm not making an assertion, this is just a trend I've noticed in myself and seen in your contributions, and I'm curious to know why you too have stopped working as hard as you once did. Zaros - Ancient god of Runescape 02:05, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Also on inactivity... Have you noticed that our Mods and Admins haven't been on (or at least contributed) in ages? *Krayfish hasn't made a contribution in a week *TheJoyceThing hasn't made a contribution in a ''month *Zhuum hasn't made a contribution in over a month and a half These are kind of scary, but very true. Howdy, this is my 1000th edit, oh, and... Hey, Wazam! This post marks my 1000th edit! Exciting, right? You're not alone anymore! Also, your edit count seems to be rather unlucky at 1313... ...Oh, and I finally made it to the ''esteemed ''(<--lol) rank of #1 on the Wiki! Looking forward to good work on this Wiki, as well as some friendly competition for the top rank; -Zaros, Ancient god of Runescape 18:32, June 30, 2011 (UTC)